Mates
by I'm Just One Hell Of A Butler
Summary: Claude has always liked Sebastian and one day he confesses with a kiss. They start a secret relation and we all know that if they are true mates they get eachother's contract mark on their other hand. What if Alois finds out by seeing Sebastian's contract mark on Claude's hand...
1. Chapter 1

**There will be mentions about some things from episode 1 and 6 like when Alois said that Sebastian smelled good.**

"Claude, Alois what good to see you" Sebastian said with a fake smile. "Sebastian, you still smell good" Alois smiled and Sebastian wanted to backhand him but he didn't he just kept smiling. "Well thank you, follow me to the ball room" they both nodded and followed Sebastian to a ball room with many guests. "Where's Ciel?" Alois asked. "There" Sebastian pointed and then disappeared.  
One hour later Sebastian walked to the kitchen when he suddenly was pulled into a dark room and someone covered his eyes. "Let me go" Sebastian said and before he knew what was happening that person pinned him against the wall and kissed him. Sebastian sat there shocked. Once the lips left his and the hand disappeared Sebastian heard the door open but was too shocked to look. After a few minutes he heard his master calling him. He quickly stood up and walked back into the kitchen to get the cakes and walked towards the ball room. He gave everyone some dessert but Ciel, Mey-Rin, Finny and Baldroy, even Claude saw that he was slightly distracted. "Sebastian what's wrong?" Ciel asked. "Nothing my lord" Sebastian smiled. Ciel was about to say something when suddenly Claude appeared in front of them. "Hello could I please talk to Sebastian?" he asked. Ciel glanced at Sebastian for a moment before nodding. "Okay, Sebastian you can go talk to Claude but do not fight unless you're life is in danger, That's an order" Sebastian nodded and followed Claude outside.  
"What do you want Faustus?"  
"Nothing, I just want to chat. You seem rather distracted" Claude smirked knowing what Sebastian was thinking about. Because we all know it was him. He was rather happy about it. He finally managed to get Sebastian's first kiss without him fighting back. "That's nothing of your business" Sebastian said already annoyed. Suddenly someone caught his wrist and pushed him against a tree. Sebastian glared at Claude "Let me go" he groaned. "I don't think so" Claude smirked. Sebastian sighed "What do you want. If it is my master's soul I'm afraid I can't give it to you" "But I don't want his soul"  
"Wait what?"  
"Like I said I don't want his soul"  
Sebastian looked confused. That butler was always after Ciel's soul but why isn't he after him this time. Sebastian pushed against Claude's chest feeling rather uncomfortable. "What do you mean you don't want his soul? You're always after his soul"  
"I never actually was after his soul" Sebastian pushed Claude of him. "What do you mean you never were after him?" "I mean that I never wanted his soul"  
"Then why were you after him?"  
"To get closer to you"  
"What?"  
"You heard me" Claude smirked. Sebastian stood there surprised and didn't see Claude disappear. "Why would you want to get closer to me-" Sebastian started but then saw that Claude wasn't there anymore. "Claude?" Sebastian asked unsure. Suddenly arms wrapped around him. Claude was hugging him from behind. "You know you sound so cute when you say my name like that" Claude purred in his ear. Sebastian blushed a little. No one ever gave him a compliment. "Let me go Faustus" Sebastian said nervously. "I prefer that you use my first name" Claude smirked. "I'm serious Faustus, let me go" Sebastian felt more uncomfortable and nervous. "Are you uncomfortable?" Claude smirked and turned Sebastian around in his arms. They were now facing eachother but Claude was still hugging him. "Let go" Sebastian said trying to get out of Claude's embrace. Claude just smirked.  
He leaned in and Sebastian looked away. Big mistake, he gave Claude access to his neck. Claude smirked and started kissing Sebastian's neck. Sebastian shivered. "S-stop" he whimpered not understanding what was happening. Claude just smirked against Sebastian's neck and loosened his tie to get better access to his neck. "Stop it Faustus" Sebastian said. "I thought I told you to use my first name" Claude smirked still kissing Sebastian's neck. "Fine" Sebastian grumbled. "Please stop it… Claude." Claude smirked. He stopped kissing Sebastian's neck and looked in his eyes. They were full of confusing, fear and anger. "You know my master is right" Claude smirked when the confusing grow. "What do you mean?" "You do smell rather nicely" Claude smirked again when Sebastian's eyes widened. "What's the meaning of this Claude? Did your master order you to try and seduce me." Sebastian asked angrily. Claude's eyes narrowed and he walked forward making Sebastian stumbled backwards in his hold. His head hit the tree and Sebastian groaned thanks to the impact. "I'm doing this because I want to" Claude said: "You know how hard it is to resist how handsome you are?" Sebastian stared at him. One of Claude's arms released him while the other tightened around him. He grabbed Sebastian's chin preventing him from turning away.  
Sebastian's eyes widened when Claude leaned in. Claude's lips brushed against his. "You know you're cute when you look like that" Claude whispered. Claude smiled before pushing his lips against Sebastian's. Sebastian realized something at that moment. Claude was the one who had kissed him in that dark room. Claude pulled Sebastian closer to him. He loved every second of the kiss. For him the moment stopped too soon. "Sebastian, come here that's an order!" Ciel yelled. "Claude!" Alois yelled too. Claude pulled away to see Sebastian's flushed face. Even though he hadn't kissed back the kiss was the best one Claude ever had. "To be continued" he smirked and released Sebastian.  
They both walked towards their masters, Claude could feel Sebastian's unease. "Sebastian! Where were you, you two have been gone for an half hour" Ciel yelled when Sebastian walked towards him. This time it was Claude's time to get nervous. If Sebastian told them his master would either be furious or Ciel will be furious not that that was bad but if that was so he would never be allowed to go near the manor or Sebastian and that's something he never wants to happen. Sebastian looked at his feet. "This is it, he's going to tell him everything" Claude thought. "I'm sorry master but Claude was talking about stealing your soul and I started a fight with him" Sebastian lied, to say the truth he liked Claude's kiss even though he wouldn't admit it especially not to the other demon, he loved Claude. Ciel backhanded Sebastian. Claude wanted to rip that boy's head from his body for hurting the man he loved. "I told you not to fight" Ciel yelled. "I'm sorry master" Sebastian said. "Come, make me ready for bed and I hope you'll never ignore an order again understood?" Ciel said pissed off and walked inside. "Of course my Lord, I'm sorry" Sebastian said. "Claude let's go" Alois said and they started walking away. Claude took a glance over his shoulder to see if Sebastian was alright. Sebastian stood up and felt eyes on him he looked at Claude and saw worry in his eyes. Sebastian smiled before going inside. "Sebastian lied to his master for me. Maybe he does like me" Claude thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night and everyone was asleep in the Phantomhive estate, well everyone except a certain butler who didn't need sleep. Sebastian walked towards the kitchen thinking of starting dinner preparations. Suddenly someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Hello Sebastian, what lovely to see you" Claude smiled. "C-Claude" Sebastian said surprised. "I'm sorry I just couldn't wait any longer to see you" Claude smirked and pulled Sebastian into a kiss. Claude pulled Sebastian closer and felt him wrap his arms around his neck. Sebastian loved the kiss but couldn't get the thought out of his head that Claude was just using him. The Raven released his grip and Claude pulled away looking into the smaller demon's eyes. Sebastian didn't look Claude in the eyes, instead he looked away pulling himself out of the embrace. "You should leave, I don't think my master would be happy with you here" Sebastian said while walking away. Claude's heart broke, did Sebastian think he didn't really loved him? That he was using him? Claude quickly ran after Sebastian.

Of course Claude didn't love him. What did he think? He was using him to get closer to Ciel. It was an order from Alois. Sebastian ended up into the garden and whipped a tear away. "And now that stupid demon manages to make me cry" Sebastian mumbled. A few more tears rolled across his cheeks but he let them roll. Suddenly a thump whipped them away. "I hate to see you cry" Claude mumbled. "What do you want Faustus?" Sebastian asked annoyed. "Isn't it obvious? I want you" Claude murmured. "Quit the act Faustus I know you do not love me and that it an order from your master is. You can stop the act!" Sebastian yelled. "But it isn't an act" Claude said pulling Sebastian closer. "I know it is, you don't think I'm pretty, you don't want to be with me, you wouldn't cry if I walked away right now, you don't even like me and I know that" Sebastian said. "That's true" Claude said. "See" Sebastian yelled. "I don't think you're pretty, I think you're beautiful and handsome. I don't want to be with you, I need to be with you. I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die if you walked away. I don't like you, I love" Claude said and grabbed Sebastian's chin and looked deep into his hurt eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that I don't love you" Claude said. Sebastian looked him in the eyes and could clearly see that Claude loved him. It couldn't be an act everyone knows that. Sebastian just smiled and hugged him. "I love you too" he murmured and Claude smiled. He picked Sebastian up bridal style and walked into the woods. "Put me down" Sebastian said laughing a little. Claude silenced him with a kiss and when they reached a lake Claude sat down pulling Sebastian into his lap. "I can sit on the ground" Sebastian said trying to stand up. Claude pulled Sebastian back into his lap: "You're staying here" Claude smirked and kissed Sebastian. This time Sebastian kissed back. When they pulled away Claude smiled: "You're such a good kisser" "Maybe I practiced on many persons before you" Sebastian teased. A little bit of anger flashed through Claude's eyes. He tightened his arms around Sebastian's waist and pulled him closer. "C-Claude?" Sebastian asked nervously. Claude smiled and gave the raven a quick peck on the lips. "Am I glad you were just teasing" he chuckled at Sebastian's surprised expression. "I did my research you know, as long as I know I took your first kiss on the ball in that dark room" Claude smirked again at the little blush that appeared on the smaller demon's cheeks. Sebastian looked away and looked towards the lake. "So beautiful" He muttered. "Just like you" Claude purred into Sebastian's ear. "Isn't that a bit too cheesy?" the raven laughed.  
Claude just smirked and stole another kiss. "I still need to punish you" he said and Sebastian looked at him surprised. "Punish me?" he asked. "Yes you called me Faustus, it's clearly Claude so I'll have to punish you" Claude said and then pulled Sebastian closer asking for access into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian opened his mouth a bit and Claude's tong slipped in. Thanks to being a demon they didn't need as much air as humans. Their tongs battled for dominance until they parted not knowing the outcome. "Hmmm strawberry" Claude smiled. "What do you mean strawberry?" Sebastian asked. "I mean you taste like strawberry, I like it" Claude mumbled kissing Sebastian's neck. Sebastian blushed again and moaned when Claude found his sweet spot. Claude smirked in triumph. "Found it" he said and then sucked at that spot. Sebastian moaned again and then when Claude looked up surprising both of them by quickly capturing Claude's lips making them both fall into the grass. Claude hungrily kissed back and turned them around so that he was on top. They kissed for a few more times until the sun started coming up. "We need to go before our masters will discover our disappearance." The raven said and Claude stood up offering him a hand. Sebastian gladly took it and Claude helped him up and pulled him into his chest stealing one last kiss. "Tomorrow evening here?" Claude asked into the kiss and Sebastian just nodded deepening the kiss. They both smiled and waved at eachother before going to their own manor and master.

Sebastian did all his jobs and saved the other servants jobs but he always found his thoughts wandering towards Claude. "What's wrong with Sebastian? He seems less focused on his work" Finnian asked. "I don't know he didn't even scold at me when I had set the kitchen on fire" Baldroy murmured. Ciel also saw that Sebastian was less focused on his job and sometimes he had to say things twice before he understood him.  
Claude wasn't much better he always had that dreamy look in his eyes and even Alois couldn't get him fully focused even if he threatened to punish him. They were both longing towards the evening, longing to see eachother again.  
"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled and out of surprise Sebastian almost let the tea fall. "Yes master?" he asked. "What's wrong with you? First you disobey my order and now I have to say everything twice before you do it" Ciel growled. "It's nothing my Lord. I shall go and make you some tea" Sebastian said quickly walking out of the room. "Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin!" Ciel yelled. "Yes master?" the three said in unison. "I need you to spy on Sebastian, something's wrong with him and I want to know what" He ordered them and they all nodded following Sebastian.  
He walked into the kitchen making some tea. He looked out of the window and suddenly his face changed into a loving smile. The three servants looked out of the window and were surprised to see Sebastian already standing there in front of three kittens. "I guess we found out what was wrong with him" Finnian said. "We did?" Baldroy asked. "Yes he keeps those kittens and it's clear that he loves kittens, yes he does" "Okay let's tell the master"  
They all smiled and ran towards the office. "Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy, I have to ask you something" Sebastian said suddenly appearing in front of them. "Yes what is it?" Finnian asked. "Just stop spying on me" they stood there eyes widened, he knew that they were spying on them?

Sebastian ran out of the manor, everyone was asleep but he had found some kittens in the garden and was distracted. He quickly found the lake back and was surprised to not seeing Claude standing there. So he was just toying with him. Sebastian thought but then arms rapped them around him. "Hello cutie" Claude said and kissed Sebastian neck. Sebastian moaned and smiled. "Hey Claude" he said and Claude kissed him.


	3. discovery

**Wasn't that a cute chapter? There just had to be some fluff**

They're kiss started to grow more hungrily and rough. "You don't know how long I've waited for you" Claude said into the kiss. "It was only one day" Sebastian responded between kisses. "NO I mean how long I've wanted to kiss you before I kissed you two days ago" Claude said. Sebastian looked him into his eyes for a moment before smiling and kissing him again. They kept kissing and kissing until Claude made Sebastian stumble and he fell into the lake. Sebastian groaned. "I'm sorry" Claude said and offered Sebastian a hand. Sebastian smirked and took his hand but instead of pulling him up he just pulled Claude into the lake. "Big mistake" Claude said and pushed Sebastian completely into the water so that not only his legs and ass were wet. Sebastian glared at Claude. "You know…" Claude started and he crawled closer to Sebastian. "… You're so cute when you're wet" "Shut up" Sebastian pulled Claude closer for another kiss. Claude smirked, he couldn't help it, Sebastian just looked so sexy when he was wet. The spider kissed the raven again. They ended up with Claude dragging Sebastian out of the water to then push him against a tree. They kissed roughly when suddenly Sebastian sank to his knees. "S-Sebastian? What's wrong?" Claude asked worriedly. "Aaah!" Sebastian yelled in pain while holding his left hand. "What's wrong with your hand?" Claude said and he tried to grab Sebastian's hand but Sebastian held his hand close to his chest. Claude felt his hand burning but tried to ignore it but it became too strong so he screamed too. After a while the pain faded away and they looked at eachother more worried about the other then themselves. Sebastian took Claude's hand and removed his glove. He gasped. Claude looked confused, what was wrong? "What's wrong?" Claude asked. "Look at your hand" Sebastian said, Claude did so and then he saw it, Sebastian's contract mark stood on his palm. Claude removed Sebastian's glove and on his hand stood Claude's contract mark. "What's with the mark?" Sebastian asked. "I think I've heard about it before" Claude smiled knowing what it meant. "What is it? Tell me, it's something good isn't it because you're smiling"  
Claude smiled and cupped Sebastian's face. He leaned in and whispered: "Only a few demons get it and you can only get it once because,… It means that you found your mate. You're my mate Sebastian, my true love" he then softly kissed Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and kissed Claude back lovingly. "You know I'm not letting you go now" Sebastian whispered. "Neither am I" Claude whispered back. After hugging for a few minutes the sun began to rise. "I'll see you tonight?" Claude asked and Sebastian nodded. He quickly ran home to dry his uniform and hair. When he was changing back into his uniform he looked at Claude's mark for a moment. He smiled and pulled the glove on.

"Master, it's time to wake up" Sebastian pulled the curtains open. Ciel grumbled before opening his eyes. He watched Sebastian while he took clothes out of Ciel's closet. One thing was clear to Ciel, he was being careful with his right hand. "Did he hurt himself?" Ciel thought. "Is there something wrong with your right hand?" Ciel asked. Sebastian blinked and held his arm behind his back. "It's nothing master" Sebastian said and quickly took Ciel's clothes and helped him get dressed. Ciel was thinking: "What's wrong with Sebastian? I'll figure it out today or tomorrow" "Today you'll have dance lesson and at eleven o'clock a meeting. After that you'll have to do your paper work" Sebastian announced and Ciel nodded. After he ate breakfast he went to dance classes.  
Claude was standing in the kitchen washing his hands when he was putting his gloves back on. He caressed Sebastian's mark. "What's that?" Alois suddenly asked appearing behind Claude. "Nothing your highness" Claude said quickly putting his glove back on. "Show me!" Alois demanded. "Your highness I promise you it's nothing-" "Show me! That's a demand" Alois asked staring into Claude's eyes. 'Damn his demands' Claude thought. "Fine" Claude grumbled and pulled his gloves off and showed him Sebastian's mark. "I know that mark" Alois said thinking. 'please don't remember, please don't remember" Claude pleaded in his head. "I know it! It's Sebastian Michaelis' mark!" Alois yelled while his eyes widened. "Why do you have his mark on your hand?" Alois asked.  
"For nothing" Claude said. If he had to show his palm he needed to do that because he had a contract but telling him that Sebastian is his mate goes above the contract. "Hannah" Alois yelled. Hannah quickly ran into the room. "Yes your highness?" she asked. "What is that?!" he yelled pointing at Claude's hand. "That ,your Highness, is Sebastian's mark" she said. "I know that!" Alois yelled angrily. "But why is it on his palm. He won't tell me so it has to go above their contract" Alois said annoyed. Hannah looked at Claude her eyes saying that she's sorry for what she's about to say. Claude gives her a reassuring smile saying that it isn't her fault. "It means that … Claude found his mate" she whispered. "What?" "Sebastian is Claude's mate, mates go above contracts and demons would even break their contract for their mate if he would otherwise die. Mates are the most important thing in a demons life, it's even more important than souls" Hannah answered.  
"Doing everything if their mate is in danger?" Alois said with an evil smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't like where this story is going so I'll probably rewrite everything, to all the story followers: thanks for following.


	5. a letter

When Claude saw that smirk he knew one thing for sure, he wouldn't like what was comming. And he was right, Claude sighed again as he walked towards the Phantomhive manor. He knocked at the door and and the door opened. "Cl- Faustus what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked surprised. "I'm here to give a letter to your master. My master wanted me to give it personally" Claude sighed clearly annoyed with having to go to Ciel when his mate was only a few centimeters away from him. "Yeah sure, come in" Sebastian stepped aside so that Claude could enter.

Claude walked towards Ciel's study following Sebastian. Sebastian knocked and you could hear Ciel's annoyed voice. "What is it? I thought I had said to not disturb me" "I'm sorry young master but Faustus is here with a letter from his master" Sebastian said entering the room while letting Claude in. "WHat do you want?" Ciel asked looking at Claude. "Like Michaelis said, I'm here to give this letter and if you would be willing to answer this letter personally and give me your response written then I can give that to my master. I'll wait downstairs" CIel nodded at that and took the letter opening it. "Sebastian, bring him downstairs and don't fight, I would like to have my manor still intact" and with that Ciel dismissed them both.

 _I won't distroy the manner but that doesn't mean I won't ravish my mate_ Claude thought smirking. Sebastian saw him smirk and narrowed his eyes. "I should probably show you to my room because Mey-Rin is bussy in the sitting area and I wouldn't like it if she were to break things on your head. Believe me, that happened one time. She was cleaning really old cups and she dropped them all. I was passing by and caught them all but the she fell and a cup landed on my head" Sebastian sighed. He still wondered how he could have missed that cup. I may have been thinking about Claude and daydreaming but that didn't mean he would tell the other male that. Claude silently laughed because he knew somehow that he had something to do with it all.  
"THis is it" Sebastian said opening his door. Claude stepped in and his room looked surprisingly much like his own. They both had little to no personal stuff in the room. Claude was looking around the room. There was a bed and a desk, it all looked very neat but the most interesting thing in the room was the wardrobe with the mirror because Claude could see Sebastian in the mirror and that was how he saw Sebastian losening his tie and pulling his vest of. "Oh Claude, please don't open the wardrobe or else my master will freak out again" Sebastian said pulling Claude out of his trance. "WHy not?" he asked. "I'll show you" he walked towards the wardrobe. He opened it and pulled a cat out. "I have cats in my closet and my master is allergic of them so I hide them there secretly" He said cuddling the cat and playing with its paws. "Around you the cutest thing ever. With you're soft fur and cute paws, and those teeth ..." Sebastian began his speech again. Claude felt a vein pop in his head _this is ridiculous!_ he thought _Why am I suddenly jealous of a cat? Well, it is getting cuddled by Sebastian and he gets Sebastian's full attention ..._ Sebastian walked towards the closet and kissed the cat's head before putting it back inside and closing the door. He felt a dark aura behind next to him and he turned to look at the owner.  
"Claude, what's wro-" Sebastian didn't get further because he was shoved again the wall and a pair of lips covered his own. "It's ridiculous how I can get so jealous over a cat" he crowled before kissing Sebastian agian. Sebastian giggled: "I think you're even worse than Grell" he said. Claude gowled remembering that reaper. That Grell guy was in love with _his_ Sebastian and he didn't like that, AT ALL. "Don't remember me of that guy" Claude growled attacking Sebastians neck with kisses.

* * *

A few miles away a certain red headed reaper sneezed. "I guess someone is talking about me, probably Seby-chan~ talking about him I should probably bring him a visit~" and with that the reaper jumped away laughing madly while swinging his death scythe around.


	6. Visit

**I'm so sorry for not having been online for more than a year. Stuff happened but life has calmed down a bit so I am back and shall try to pick up this story once again, for all my readers, thank you very much! You're amazing. (Ah, I reread my story to know what I wrote and try to refresh my memory and I'm so embarrassed of my grammar and all that, I apologize to you all!)**

"Sebastian! Faustus!" Both Sebastian and Claude sat up when they heard Ciel yell, it appeared he had read the letter and had written his response.

It had been an hour since Claude had given the letter to Ciel and since it was one of the only times they could be together without attracting attention, Sebastian and Claude decided to have a little fun.

Sebastian stood up and redressed himself: "I think we should go upstairs before my master comes looking for us down here"

Claude groaned in disappointment but he also redressed himself.

When they arrived at the hall, they could already see Ciel at the top of the stairs. He glared at Claude before handing him the letter.

"This is my response, but tell him that the moment that he tries something, we're leaving."

"My lord, could I ask what was in the letter?"

"Alois is organizing a big ball and wants us to come as guests of honor"

"I see …" This was both good and bad, good since now the two demons could spend some time together, but bad since Alois could have some wicked plan and Sebastian did not want to endanger his master.

"I have no more business here so I'll be going"

"I'll show you out" Sebastian politely said while he walked with Claude to the door, when he heard the footsteps indicating that Ciel had retreated into his study he quickly turned around and gave Claude a kiss.

Claude's eyes widened in surprise before smirking and wrapping his arms around Sebastian, deepening the kiss.

When they released so they both could breath, both their faces were red.

"I guess I'll see you at the ball" Sebastian said when his breathing had calmed down.

"Please do dress up" Claude said smirking, kissing Sebastian on the cheek before leaving to go do the chores Alois had given him.

"Not a word about this to anyone" Sebastian said with an icy voice.

Finny shook in fear before quickly nodding and running away towards the gardens so he could escape Sebastian's wrath.


End file.
